


[Fanart] Teeny-weeny

by mizore



Series: Shotiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Doodles, Fanart, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Shota Stiles, Shotiles, Werewolf Derek, Wolf Derek, baby stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is 16 and Stiles 6. More Stiles with his tiny leg and else</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Teeny-weeny

[](http://imgur.com/KM2vxoi)

**Author's Note:**

> Still didn't have a gut to draw more xrated than this...  
> I'm so aboard if you want to write something based from this ^^  
> Feel free to poke me on [tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com), guys! Always love to chat with new fandom friend!


End file.
